Nightfall
by karet gelang
Summary: Lima hadir setelah empat, lebihnya lengkapi kekurangan ibarat warna mereka yang lebur menyempurnakan senja. [IchiJyuushi drabble collection · genre may change]
1. Silent Afternoon

**Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio  
**

 **.**

 **Silent Afternoon**

Setiap cuil yang hilang dari Ichimatsu akan selalu mengadu pada sosok ke lima, maka itu entitas ungunya sering luruh dalam warna hangat mentari—meski cuma kontak kecil layaknya tautan jemari atau sandaran di bahu, selama bagian diri masih bergeming di sana, ia pun begitu. Akan selalu begitu hingga yang dicari kembali, lalu terulang lagi dan lagi. Dan oh, Ichimatsu sampai kapanpun takkan bosan, kok. Karena baginya, Jyuushimatsu adalah tempat favorit untuk singgah … ruang kecil penuh kembang api dan gulali untuk dirinya yang kelabu nan berduri.

"Ichimatsu _-niisan_ sesekali harus ikut bersamaku main _baseball_!" Seketika tutur penuh semangat mencuat di saat hening mulai menggerogoti sekon yang melambat.

"Kenapa?" Matsu ke empat menempatkan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam lekuk sang Adik, enggan menyingkir seolah bantalan sofa masih kalah empuk dibanding pundak matsu ke lima.

"Karena _niisan_ berat!" Lalu senyumnya rekah, ada letup-letup kecil dalam rongga paru miliknya. Ichimatsu terkekeh menyadari hal-hal kecil yang semata-mata hadir kala dunianya menyempit layaknya masa kini _(keping-keping yang hilang kembali menambal lubang besar pada dadanya, lucunya sebagian lagi kabur setiap kali malaikat itu tersenyum)_. "Dan perut _niisan_ juga besar, berlemak," imbuh Jyuushimatsu mengejek, lengkung kurva pada wajahnya tak sekalipun lenyap.

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Kau sering tertidur di atasnya," sanggahnya sambil menyelipkan jemari di antara milik kloningnya yang lain, memangkas habis relung kosong sampai raib.

"Iya! Suka sekali!"

Serempak batin Ichimatsu ingin ikut menjerit, namun yang tampak pada raut wajahnya hanya seyum tipis transparan, susah dipahami. Tapi toh mau bagaimanapun air muka Ichimatsu, Jyuushimatsu selamanya paham sebab sudah terlampau hapal akan apa-apa yang lekat pada diri kakaknya. Kemudian mereka terdiam; larut dalam keheningan, mabuk dalam kasih dan kehangatan, membiarkan jarum terus melaju, melahap semua yang tersisa dari keduanya.

'Aku juga suka … aku suka padamu, Jyuushimatsu.'

 **.**

 **終わり**

* * *

 **A/N: hehe saya berniat menaruh beberapa drabble IchiJyuushi di sini, mungkin sampai lima atau sepuluh chapter ( owo) /marukkamu  
**

 **btw ini fanfik Ososan pertama saya, salam kenal semua!**


	2. Shattered

**Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio  
**

 **(** warn: Ichimatsu centric. Ichimatsu is a lilttle bit OOC here— _gomen not gomen_ /digiles **)**

 **.**

 **Shattered**

Jemarinya menelusur di antara helai-helai rambut dari sosok yang tertidur, kedua netranya tak merasa cukup hanya untuk sekadar menatap, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Sejak dulu berbagai rasa telah menetap dalam dirinya, lalu kian lama tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar; keinginan untuk melindungi, memiliki, ia punya semua dan semua itu hanya ditujukan pada cerminannya seorang. Kala jemarinya tergerak makin jauh, deru napasnya menggebu; marah, kecewa, putus asa tiba-tiba melintas di ujung kalbu.

Tidak seharusnya begini, pikirnya. Kasihnya tertidur terlalu lelap, pikirnya. Terlalu mati.

Terlalu … _familiar_. Memuakkan.

Mual ia dapati saat itu juga, pangkal lidah secara pasti mencecap asam sisa santapan makan malam, tapi buru-buru ia pulangkan lagi bulir nasi bercampur bir melalui kerongkongan. Kemudian bekasnya serta merta tergantikan oleh lelehan asin dari ujung mata.

Ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya tapi ia tidak bisa bila sekarang.

"Jyuushimatsu, kau dengar aku?" Ia berbisik bukan untuk siapapun, yang dimaksud masih tersesat dalam awan-awan mimpi. "Dulu kau bilang kalau kita akan selamanya bersama … itu tidak bohong, kan?"

Tak bosan ia bertanya walau tanyanya sudah sedari tadi terjawab. Jyuushimatsu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sungguh, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kakak macamnya? Ichimatsu benar-benar _cacat_.

 ** _Bohong, ya?_**

Entah kini mau dikemanakan perasaan yang salah pada dirinya itu. Ichimatsu tahu bahwa Jyuushimatsu akan selalu berkata jujur atau jika beruntung, Jyuushimatsu akan balik memintanya untuk terus tinggal bersama selamanya. Namun Ichimatsu sendiri tak ingat apakah ia pernah, akan seberuntung itu.

Jyuushimatsu boleh berucap manis saat terjaga, tapi kenyataannya Jyuushimatsu yang sekarang ini sedang berbohong.

Gendang telinga Ichimatsu seakan pecah, satu kata dari seberang terus terngiang membentuk pusaran tak berujung. Adiknya terus melafalkan satu nama gadis dalam tidurnya … ia tahu. Ia memang telah ditolak mentah-mentah.

 ** _Ya, bohong._**

 **.**

 **終わり**


	3. You're from Venus, I'm from Mars

**Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **.**

 **You're from Venus, I'm from Mars**

Ichimatsu bukan tipikal remaja yang pandai bergaul. Sebagaimana perubahan kontan yang terjadi pada Jyuushimatsu, individualisme mulai muncul pada dirinya saat ia berumur 16 tahun. Atau mungkin Ichimatsu bukan individualis, melainkan anti-sosial—atau bisa saja pemalu karena kapan hari Osomatsu menggodanya begitu.

Mungkin sebab itulah julukan _alien_ diam-diam melekat pada diri keduanya; aneh, asing, abnormal … namun berbeda dengan Ichimatsu, Jyuushimatsu bersikap jauh lebih ramah. Adiknya juga selalu bersikap baik walau tak jarang kebaikannya dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang berperingai buruk.

Seperti halnya saat ini. Ichimatsu bertanya-tanya apakah adiknya mengerti atau tidak, pasalnya dijadikan guyonan oleh orang-orang dari _club baseball_ dengan iming-iming pemain reguler merupakan lelucon terburuk yang pernah ia dengar. Detik itu matahari sudah tergelincir di ujung barat, sementara adiknya terus mengayun _bat_ tanpa henti sejak beberapa jam terakhir _._

Rasa-rasanya Ichimatsu harus pergi sekarang.

"Oh! Ichimatsu- _niisan_!" Seberang meneriakkan namanya, kaos dengan lengan yang terlewat panjang itu berkibar seraya ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke udara. "Baru mau pulang? Dari mana saja?"

"Perpus," jawabnya singkat, bohong. "ayo pulang sama-sama," lanjutnya lalu mengambil beberapa langkah menuju tanah lapang tempat Jyuushimatsu berlatih, menghela napas lelah saat melihat _gakuran_ hitam milik adiknya terbaring tewas di atas rerumputan.

"Eh? Tidak bisa, hari ini harus genap seribu!" Pandangan Jyuushimatsu mengekor pada Ichimatsu yang membungkuk untuk mengambil _gakuran_ miliknya, mengibas keras seragam itu kemudian menyampirkannya di kedua pundak sang Adik.

"Latihannya sudah, ayo pulang sekarang." Jyuushimatsu terdiam sambil sesekali melayangkan protes, namun tetap diabaikan oleh sosok yang menggeret paksa tubuhnya untuk keluar lapangan. Ichimatsu berpikir mungkin sedikit pelajaran patut dicoba untuk siapa pun yang mencoba bermain-main dengan adiknya. Jika memang itu yang mereka inginkan, maka akan ia tunjukkan bagaimana kelakuan _alien_ yang sebenarnya.

Ichimatsu bukan tipikal remaja yang pandai bergaul, ia suram dan penyendiri, ibarat makhluk asing dari Mars. Akan tetapi tidak dengan Jyuushimatsu, karena dengan sifat dan senyumnya itu….

Bisa jadi adiknya makhluk asing dari Venus.

 **.**

 **終わり**


	4. Play Pretend

**Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **.**

 **Play Pretend**

Pintu kaca mendadak didobrak, dijejali oleh beberapa orang bersenjata api laras panjang berbusana gelap monoton. Seketika suara bising dari _walk-through metal detector_ menambah panik seisi _hall._ Layaknya rencana awal, hal itu mereka manfaatkan untuk menyebar teror; memastikan agar tak ada seorangpun yang berani memberontak ataupun hanya untuk sekadar mengangkat gagang telepon.

Di antara kegaduhan yang tercipta, diam-diam satu di antara penjarah itu memilih lepas dari kawanan. Sosoknya menuju kamar kecil karena siapa tahu seseorang tengah bersembunyi dan menelepon polisi di dalam sana. Langkah kaki terus membawanya hingga ia bertemu pandang dengan seseorang di pojok ruangan—berdiri defensif sambil memegang _mop._ Terlihat konyol.

 _Cuma cleaning service_ , pikirnya.

Jemari siap menarik pelatuk, harusnya mengabisi nyawa satu petugas bebersih sangatlah mudah baginya….

Tetapi sayangnya ia dibingungkan oleh realita bahwa ia dan sosok di hadapannya ternyata berbagi rupa yang sama.

Setelahnya keduanya mematung lama, tak jemu mengamati gerak-gerik masing-masing dalam remang cahaya kuning.

" _Cleaner 2_ , sedang apa kau di sana?!" Teriakan dari luar sampai padanya, buru-buru ia dekap tubuh sosok tersebut, mengunci gerakan serta membekap mulutnya agar tak berbuat gaduh.

" _All_ c _lear_ , segera menyusul," balasnya singkat-singkat, amat tak ingin suaranya dikenali oleh saudaranya sendiri.

"Kita ketahuan, polisi akan datang lima menit lagi! Pastikan kau masuk mobil tepat waktu!"

"Baik." Beruntung rekannya mudah percaya. Maka ketika dirasa suara langkah kaki mulai menjauh, ia ikut berlalu begitu saja; meninggalkan sosok yang masih bungkam di belakang seolah saling berpura-pura jika hal barusan tak pernah terjadi pada mereka.

"Hei, tunggu!" Ia sadar ia mesti kembali ke mobil sekarang, tak ada alasan apapun baginya untuk berhenti saat itu juga. Mau itu perintah Ichimatsu sekalipun, sekali ini saja ia akan mengabaikannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Bahkan suara kakaknya tak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Ia segan menjawab alih-alih takut akan jawabannya sendiri, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Karena kuharap itu bukan kau, Jyuushimatsu."

Lalu ia, _Jyuushimatsu_ , lari sekencang-kencangnya—kabur dari dunia.

 **.**

 **終わり**

* * *

 **A/N: Edited! Heyaa** … **aslinya mau** **bikin _plot twist_ tapi sepertinya gagal yha haha /wat/**

— **berkenan untuk review** ** _?_ :3**


End file.
